Love and Blood
by Kuran.Akarixx
Summary: Hakushou Hikaru and Kazumi are Pureblood twins. Their family was torn apart by Level E Vampires, Kazumi's memories were erased.How will she recover her memories? Same past as Yuuki for a reason. KanameXoc or ZeroXoc? guess! AN: ABANDONED
1. The Past and The Present

HIIIIII! FIRST FANFIC. And I hope its not bad. I edited and edited and edited like crazy, so it had better be good... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! (I'M SORRY, I ATE CANDIES. SHUSH)

I Present You: The First Chapter: **The Past and the Present** of **Love and Blood**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Past and the Present**

* * *

_Opening Theme: Ai Nante by NewS (Tegoshi Yuya and Nishikido Ryo)_

* * *

(No POV)

"_Everything is going to be fine…" Hakushou Metsuki tried to stifle back her tears as she tried to comfort her two children dressed in blood red in front of her. She was dressed in black, which matched her mood perfectly right now. Her neck was throbbing wildly; her vampire instincts told her to aid her husband, Hakushou Sakai who was fighting back at the mansion, but because of Sakai's last request, she ignored it. She wondered how their closest relatives where doing, wondering if they were having the same sort of conflict. The Kuran and the Hakushou family have been friends for generations…for as long as they could remember, their family had to be torn apart by gathered abnormal prevailing Level E Vampires._

"_Mama…" Kazumi whispered silently in to the air, her breath producing white steam gently floated up towards the starless sky and evaporated. She was confused at what was happening, she was playing with her brother and the next thing she knew, he was hugging her tightly as they flew out of the window meeting their mother on the cold earth running for their lives into the leafless forests hearing screams of fear and terror fill the house behind them. There were tears welled up in her eyes, her long black hair covering most of her face, she was tired, her once chocolate brown eyes was crimson red. She was thirsty. Very thirsty. It was unusual for her to be tired at night, but all the commotion causing around her was just way to much stress for a young girl. Her twin brother in fact (who naturally had black hair and chocolate brown eyes like his younger twin sister)…didn't seem to feel a thing._

_They belonged to the Hakushou Clan (which was a clan full of deeply respected Pureblood Vampires, as royal as the Kuran Clan) and were bounded together, engaged at a young age. Her blood was mixed with his blood, pumping in her. It was as if they were made for each other, she understood his feelings completely. He was feeling confused, somber as if he was feeling regret because he promised something that he didn't want to do… as if something shouldn't happen…his emotions confused her even further._

"_Mama…I…did something happen? Where's Pa-" She was cut of immediately by her twin, something that usually did not happen._

"_Mama…Are you still going to continue with the plan?" He asked with his parched grave voice… "Is it really necessary for that to happen? Why do you have to do this? Don't you understand what this means? Don't you care how I would FEEL?" He shot fury questions at his mother who was hugging her knees stoned on to the rock she was sitting on._

_She lifted her head slowly; her voice rash from all the screaming she had did earlier on before they left their mansion. Her eyes painful from all the crying, she spoke, not really knowing how to reply her son…It was difficult, to put what she felt into words._

"_Hikaru…You know it can't be helped. I feel the same way you do… You need to understand her situation…she's small and fragile…They can't be stopped and you know that…You promised…you promised you would protect her…"_

_Kazumi opened her eyes and fresh tears rolled over her dried ones…'who are they talking about?' she thought solemnly, she eyed on Hikaru. He replied her mother with a one hard nod. 'He looks so torn up….' She thought, more tears welling up. She gently went over to him and hugged him securely._

"_What's wrong? Mama said everything will be fine, so everything will be…Don't be in pain…I hate seeing you like this…" she whispered in his ear, gently placing a kiss on his wet cheek that was filled with fresh salty tears. She felt his whole body tense, his hand balled up into fists. Gradually, he released them. He stared at his mother, with agonizing eyes. She nodded devastatingly at her son. He screwed up his eyes, tears streaming out as if he had never cried before, and flung himself onto his precious sister. She stumbled and they both fell onto the snow. Kazumi couldn't help herself and giggled at her silly prince, trying to break the tension._

_It was music in his ears. He wondered when the next time he heard her laugh will be… His salty tears leaving dark water marks on her beautiful lacy blood red dress. Their mother looked painfully at the pair. She knew what was going to happen. She had to act quickly, obeying Sakai's wish. Trying to make the atmosphere even lighter, she jumped on to the pile of her precious children and hugged them deep into the snow. She picked up Kazumi who was shrieking with laughter and ran her fingers through her silky black hair. Her musical laughter slowed down._

_Metsuki sniffed the edge of her neck, she smelled like sweet mouthwatering candy while smelling like roses and lilac mixed together. She sighed. The gathered millions of strong Level E Vampires back at the house were planning to kill Kazumi. __When Kazumi was born, it was shown that she had a rare blood type. A type of blood that could heal any injuries, giving them power that no one can imagine. __Naturally, Kazumi herself did not know this, only Hikaru, Sakai and herself kept the secret from her, and if anything happened, they would seal away her memories, that way, she would be safe._

_Metsuki hummed a sweet lullaby into Kazumi's small ears, she rocked herself gently from side, as predicted, Kazumi's eyes slowly began to droop, falling into a deep sleep. Hikaru cried silently as he kissed Kazumi softly for what he felt for the last time, his legs were weakened and they gave up on him as he crumpled onto the snow. Metsuki's humming became raged as she opened her mouth, getting herself ready to bite into Kazumi's smooth pale neck._

_Her fangs sunk in to her neck and her blood started leaking out…She tasted better than she smelt. Kazumi's eyes shot open as she bit into her, the pain was unbearable, this was the first time anyone had bitten her. She wouldn't even let Hikaru bite her, as she read from stories that the pain would be the sharpest memory of anybody's life. Vampire or not._

"_Mama…Wh-…Why are you…" She could see the blood lust in her mother's eyes which were filled with tears, her vision was getting blurry, her brain started to hurt, she was trying as hard as possible to remember what triggered her mother to bite her, but it seemed that she couldn't even remember what happened to her a minute ago… She saw her mother finally releasing her grip and her eyes turned back to its usual muddy brown colour. She sobbed quietly and buried her face in her chest. Hikaru slowly picked himself up, trudging towards his fainting sister…_

"_Mi-chan…I'm sorry this had to happen to you…I'm sure you'll live much better without the tension... all those people who want to drink your blood… I'm going to miss you…" He gently placed his lips onto her soft ones…he sobbed as he realized that he wouldn't be able to feel her lips or any part of her body every again…until when the right time comes, he will take a bite, and she will remember everything again…Everything seemed so distant…_

"_Hi-chan…" she whispered_

_Kazumi's vision was fading completely now…she felt the last touch of her brother's lips, and she fainted into the world of unconsciousness. _

_Hikaru slowly stroked her face, full of sorrow and regret inside him. It was as if he was missing some sort of vital organ, even though the other part of him was right in front of him, and he was feeling her._

_The sadness over took him once again…he would never be able to smile just for him; laugh just for him, look at him in a way that she would never give to somebody else…Their marriage would even be postponed… 'What…What if she falls in love with someone else? What if she would never l…love me again?' The thoughts made him cry even harder._

_Metsuki raised her head in alarm so fast that Hikaru thought that she was momentarily electrocuted, until he heard the noise coming towards them. Hikaru froze, his hands curled up into a fist, his knuckles sticking out._

"_Ho…How… were those… level E vampires… able to kill a……a…PUREBLOOD THAT FAST?!?" Metsuki screeched._

_He gasped, not understanding what she meant by "being able to kill a Pureblood that fast.", but his inner feelings made him blurt out random words._

"_No…I don't believe they defeated Papa…" he forced himself to say, his face turning pale_

"_Never mind that, TAKE KAZUMI AND GO!" She stood up, forced a unconscious Kazumi into his arms and slowly walked towards the whole bunch of Level E vampires. But Hikaru wasn't letting that. He ran after her, grabbing her pale hand._

"_MAMA, I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU BEHIND!!!"_

_She turned around with tears leaking out of her eyes "Just go!"_

"_Kazumi wouldn't have wanted me to leave you behind…" his voice soft._

_Metsuki looked at her son with soft eyes…_

"_Hikaru, please…listen to me. You need to live. You need to survive and make sure Kazumi becomes a pretty princess. You two are engaged." She walked back towards him, "You two are made for each other…You are the rightful owner of Kazumi…as she is yours. Whatever happens, Mama and Papa will be right here in both of your hearts" and with that, she placed her pale hands on Hikaru and Kazumi's hearts and kissed both of their sweaty foreheads._

"_Good Luck… remember, take her to Sachiko and don't let her regain her memories unless it's really necessary… I love you both…" She turned around and ran at a speed so fast you can only see a blur…Hikaru's eyes were filled up with tears again seeing another member of his family run towards death…Tears brimming to his eyes, he ran with his beloved Kazumi in his arms away from the blood drenched snow…_

* * *

_Placing his other half on the snowy ground, he left her there. Running towards a tree and floating up slowly to keep an eye on her, waiting patiently for her to wake up…_

* * *

_Kazumi woke up with a start. It was snowing but she was covered with a thick layer of sweat. She was only 5 but she woke up to find herself alone. Remembering nothing of her past-except warnings of vampires spoken by a cute masculine child voice and thinking 'what is a vampire?', she stood up to find herself surrounded by bloody snow and a pair of humans in front of her._

"_Are you LOST?" one asked_

"_We can take you home…" the other continued_

"_But in return, we need to drain your sweet blood" they chimed in together laughing, sending a cold shiver up her back. The two 'humans' headed towards little Kazumi, she tried to look away from their blood red eyes, but she couldn't break the contact, she stumbled backwards, her hands in front of her, screaming protests. Her brother, seeing trouble swooped down._

"_Low life Vampires like you should not be draining blood off a poor 5 year old." He stated much like how his father would have done. _

"_Wanna stop us? A bit young for a killer, how old are you?" one questioned_

"_Who are you anyways?" The other sustained_

"_I bet you can't fight to save your life. Anyways, we just need her blood." the first one required again_

"_Hakushou Hikaru, 5 years old, Pureblood Vampire. You two deserve to die." With that, he plunged his hands into both of the Vampire's guts. They turned into ash almost instantly. _

"_And for that statement, I can __definitely__ fight to save anyone's life." He muttered to the ash as the wind blew them away… Hikaru licked his fingers, unable to stop the thirst, he turned around looking at the little girl on the ground, making sure he kept his eyes emotionless._

"_You're okay now. You should go home… It's not safe out here." Trying to stop the tears in his eyes, he turned away, walking to no-where._

_Kazumi got up to her feet, stumbling a few times but managed to grab her savior's hand. His head turned around in surprise._

"_What is it?" He asked, "Are you lost?" Obvious of the answer._

_She whimpered something inaudible. He gave up and turned around and hugged her tightly._

"_Everything is going to be fine…" He quoted his mother's words, and with that, He carried her in his arms once again, leading to a place where everything will be safe._

* * *

_-Knock knock-_

_Hikaru was standing on a porch of his mother's most trusted best friend, Fukuoka Sachiko. The door opened revealing a woman in her 20's surprised that Hikaru had turned up at the middle of the night._

"_Hikaru! What are yo- Ah…" Staring in to his arms, she realized what was going on… "Its __that__ time isn't it…?" She asked Hikaru spoke gravely._

"_Hai Mrs. Fukuoka...My mother told me to take Kazumi to you, so that you can take care of her…" He indicated the sleeping child in his arms._

"_Ah…yes, she did…" She gently took the sleeping child and gestured a free hand for Hikaru to come in and have a rest._

"_It would be better for me to go back…" He replied her gesture "I wish you the best of luck with my sister…I hope she has a good life ahead of her…Until I see you again…Farewell"_

_He started to walk away, without a last look at them._

"_Hikaru…" Mrs. Fukuoka protested softly, "Don't be so upset. I'm not a vampire myself but I know that Kazumi will love you and only you."_

'_How was it, that everything reminds me of her?' he thought agonizingly_

"_Your point?" he whispered in agony_

"_Um…ah...well…Your parents died peacefully. They have no regrets…so please…please…cheer up…"_

"…" _Startled by her response he turned around and walked back towards his sister "Thank you Mrs. Fukuoka..." He bent down and softly kissed Kazumi's lips once more and whispered into her ear…_

"…_Be Safe…"_

_He stepped back took a deep bow, and headed towards the dark forest once again…_

"_You be safe yourself too…" She murmured into the moonlight, cradling the child of her lost best friend. She stared down at the sleeping child…_

"_As she wished… We need to change your name…From now on, you're Fukuoka Akari*. The girl who will always shine, as bright as a star…" She murmured into her ear, not knowing that even a weeping Hikaru could hear her new name…_

* * *

Frantic eyes shot open as he woke up with a start, his sweat soaking up his bed. The boy of 15 woke up to find himself alone in his luxurious flat. Not that he was expecting anyone… The clock next to him read 9:37am, a headache already growing on. He woke up an hour late yet he was still tired.

Moist hands covered his face as he sighed into them.

"I need to see her…To continue what Mama has left for me to do…" He sighed once more and got out of bed, not bothering to do anything first he ran towards the phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello! This is Cross Academy, It's Chairman Cross speaking, How may I help you?" A cheery voice greeted him, making his headache worse than it was.

"Chairman Cross…It's me, Hikaru, I've thought about it…" He panted into the phone

"Ah…Hikaru-kun…and your answer?" a nonchalant voice replied

"Please apply a seat for me in the Night Class…Is the position still available?"

"Now why wouldn't it be?" he replied lightly, "There's plenty of room and Akari-san will sure have fun seeing you again…"

"…You know she's forgotten…"

"Well, I'll have a perfect room created for you with perfectly tailored uniform to benefit your rank" quickly changing the subject, "When are you coming in?"

"Today…If it's possible…"

"Is a name change necessary?"

"No…It's impossible for her to remember."

"Well then, I'll see you tonight, Hikaru-kun"

"See you" He got ready to put down the phone when the chairman shouted something, he sighed, and lifted the receiver back up to his ear again…

"What is it?" He sighed in frustration

"Mou, you don't need to be so rude" clearly a pout on his face… "I just wanted to ask you, would you prefer my wonderful daughter Yuuki to be your guide or the monstrous fire-breathing vampire hunter Zero as your guide?"

He was sick of this. Him and his dumb jokes…

"Vampire Hunters don't breath fire…" He growled and slammed the phone down.

* * *

_Ending Theme: Precious One by KAT-TUN_

* * *

*The name 'Akari' means: Bright

Fufufuuu first chap finished. Oh my god its long…

Just incase you still haven't noticed…I made Akari's past the same as Yuuki's for a reason which will be explained later on (near the end) in the story. Fufufufufuuu

**Zero: **STOP LAUGHING LIKE THAT ITS SCARING ME.

Shut up you, I like it. FUFUFUFUFUUUU

**Yuuki + Kaname: **.....

=.= SOMEONE DO NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW….

*everyone backs away.*

ANYONE?!?

**Yuuki: **WOW, I just realized, I get two new friends

YAY THANKS YUUKI!!! GO DO PREVIEW!

**Yuuki: **EH??!?!?!? IM NOT DOING IT!!

Do it, or I'm telling Kaname what you dreamt about last night *grins evilly*

**Kaname: **Yuuki…what were you dreaming about?

**Yuuki: **NOTHING!!!! Fine bitch, I'll go do the freaking preview. Happy?

Tut tut…manners, or ill make you get murdered brutally in the story.

**Yuuki: ***Gulps* Eh…I am very sorry Akari-sama

MWAHAHAHAHAHAAA. PREVIEW, NOW!

**Yuuki: **I understand. NEXT TIME! We get to meet a new person! A new friend! What will be Akari's reaction? Will she be willing to guide the new Pureblood around the school? Or will Yuuki and Zero be forced to do it?

**Everyone: **SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

**Kaname: **Ne…Akari. You should at least try and be nice to Yuuki

Not my fault. Shush.

*Kaname kills cup with incredible mind power*

*screams*

You know, you're meaner than what I gave you credit for. And I thought you were hot, seductive, cute, adorable and all that.

**Kaname: **Oh but I am.

Besides the blasting holes through trees thing…

**Kaname: **But that has got nothing to do with the hotness, the seductiveness, the cuteness and the adorableness.

True.

* * *

**TEASER : "**"There is a new night student coming to Cross Academy" The chairman stated.

I looked up at him, he didn't seem to be kidding, Yuuki gasped, Kaname-senpai already pre-told so god knows what his reaction was and Zero was…being his usual own emo-self…

"His name is Hakushou Hikaru. I want either Yuuki, Zero or Akari to be his guide…" He asked us.

That name rang a bell…It sounded familiar but I just couldn't grasp where I've heard it before from…I saw the Chairman and Kaname-senpai shoot glances as me when I cocked my head wondering where I heard that name before.

"Gomen…but I've got detention with Zero because…we were sleeping in class again…" Yuuki apologized, "We've got it for a whole week so it's basically impossible to guide him to anywhere"

"That's fine" the chairman stated lightly as if he had been expecting this. He turned around to look at me with a way-over-the-top cheesy grin…"THEN AKA-CHAN WILL GUIDE HIKARU-KUN!"

"NANIIIIII?!?!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.**"**

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Tell me how to improve and give me suggestions on pairings!

3


	2. A New Student?

**So heres chapter 2~ sorry for the late update cus i havent really had the time + im overseas in a really sucky public computer which wont let me freaking review =.= and its hard to get the computer too =.= cus so many people dont actually follow the 15 min rule.... *coughmecough***

**so im sorry and ill try to update faster!! and ive got other chapters in this lil notebook of mine all writen down. so yea~ when i get a PROPER computer to use. EVERYTHING WILL BE UPDATED!!!!**

**well. if you guys review that is =D *hint hint***

* * *

_Opening theme: Ai Nante by NewS_

* * *

(Akari POV)

"Mou, hurry Zero! Chairman Cross said that he had something important to tell us...Ahhh, where's Aka-chan?? He wanted to see her as well...Do you know which part of the school is she patrolling? Just when we need her, she disappears..." Yuuki pouted.

Zero trudged slowly behind her sighing in defeat, they were seeing that idiot father of hers again...

I could hear her coming closer and closer, my last moments of freedom would soon be shattered by her screaming of my name.

"AH!!! Aka-chan!!"

I turned around, my black hair swaying with the wind, seeing Yuuki in this aggravated state was not a good sign. It sent shivers up my spine and I had to try very hard not to run away...Or I'll just get killed by her later...

"Yuuki-chan...what's the hurry?" I asked carefully, trying not to provoke any angry spots

"I've been searching for you EVERYWHERE! Were you even patrolling or just having fun?"

"...I was just looking at the moon...It just brings back some memories..." I pointed upwards towards the sky where the bright full moon sat, not daring to lie.

"Yes, yes, it's pretty, now lets go to the Chairman's Room, he has something important set for us."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you're a prefect too. Now lets go. Kaname-sama is going to be there as well, so I don't want to be late"

"Ahh...Yuuki-chan, shouldn't you just tell him how you feel about him already? And you call him sama here and senpai infront of him? tut tut."

"EHHH?!?!?!? MOU AKA-CHAN! YOU DON'T TALK ABOUT THESE STUFF IN PUBLIC!" Yuuki screamed, a dark red blush forming on her face

Seeing her face blush so hard was rare, I couldn't help but giggle "There's no one here besides me and Zero, you can hardly call this public..."

Unfortunately for Zero and me, Yuuki protested that we were in public the whole way with Zero covering his ears and glaring at me the whole time, reaching the Chairman's large wooden door, Yuuki took a deep breath, straightening her hair and skirt up to make herself look completely fabulous so that "Kaname-sama" would notice her more.

* * *

*Knock knock*

"YUUUUUKIIIIII!!!!" A scream of pleasure greeted them as Yuuki opened the door finding Kaname and her father already inside.

I sighed tiredly with Zero at the same time...Yuuki ran away from her father's embrace and ran to Kaname-senpai instead, bowing deeply and greeting him with utmost politeness...

"Ladies first" Zero pointed to the door, a special glint in his eye

I glared, knowing what he was planning to do.

"So that you can run away on this? I don't think so, we're in this together, and we're going to die together." I grabbed his hand and pulled him in. He sighed in defeat as I dragged him in.

I let go of his hand to bow down to my elders, "Kaname-senpai, Chairman Cross, Good Evening" Kaname-senpai always acting loyalty replied politely, Chairman Cross on the other hand...naturally fully embraced me and called me Yuki's younger sister...Thanks to Zero, he pulled us apart and he mouthed me 'You owe me one' and smirked, I glared and replied softly 'I don't owe you anything'

Remembering the first day I came through the giant wooden doors acting as cold as ever, seeing the same people in the room...

* * *

_"Ah, Akari-san, would you mind telling us your past?" Yuuki asked, curious._

_Kaname sat on his chair, frozen on the spot, legs crossed, hands placed neatly on his legs, the Chairman resting his head on his hands on his desk, Zero leaning against a wall next to the door, not really caring as usual, and Yuuki...She was standing in the middle of the room as if we were already friends._

_I stared at her with cold eyes and replied "A young Pureblood vampire saved me from two Level E vampires and took me into this Aunt" I stared down at the floor, talking about the past was never easy for me, never knowing my parents, having no siblings at all. Raised up with this Aunt and her family, but then again, you could say that I've adapted with my other 'siblings'. "...I've never seen him ever since I was adopted..."_

_Thinking it would be best if I made a dramatic ending, I marched out of the door and down a random corridor that was closest to me. I glanced back at Yuuki who was staring at me from the middle of the room as if something about me reminded her of something. I looked away as I turned a corner. I froze when I realized I had reached a dead end and the stairs to the dorms where in the other direction. I decided to keep on walking so that I wouldn't look like a complete retard going back and passing the open door for them to laugh at me. I waited until I heard their door close. I sighed in relief as I started to head back towards the dorms, but as soon as I turned around I saw Yuuki right behind me with her eyes full of meaning. She briefly explained her past to me and that she wasn't shocked because of my reaction but because we were so similar together. She was the first friend that I had ever made (shortly followed by Zero of course). People tend to run away due to my coldness towards them...for I had never known what had happened to me before I was attacked by those Vampires who thirsted for my blood._

* * *

"Akari-san?" The chairman waved his hand in front of me, clearly his retarded sweet voice brought me back to reality again. I saw his gigantic face in front of mine that I screamed so loud and jumped back, tripping over my own feet and landing on my butt, earning painful bruises. Everyone laughed. Yes, EVERYONE. INCLUDING KANAME. Now when did HE learn to laugh?

"Mou," I complained, rubbing my butt at the same time "You didn't need to scare me like that."

"Hahaha, but then you were day dreaming again! I had no choice but to do that" Chairman cross laughed loudly, wiping the tears away that was coming from his eyes.

Okay, not EVERYONE was laughing, Zero wasn't... He sighed at those immature idiots and stuck out a hand. I carefully took it, not wanting to owe him anything or fall for another unseen prank. He said quietly, a bit amused, 'That's twice now' I glared at him even more. He just smirked. Honestly, he was nice in some ways but he is such a jerk most of the times.

"So, before such a comedy was performed, there is a new night student coming to Cross Academy" The chairman stated.

I looked up at him, he didn't seem to be kidding, Yuuki gasped, Kaname already pre-told so god knows what his reaction was and Zero was...being his usual own emo-self...

"His name is Hakushou Hikaru. I want either Yuuki, Zero or Akari to be his guide..." He asked us.

That name rang a bell...It sounded familiar but I just couldn't grasp where I've heard it before from...I saw the Chairman and Kaname-senpai shoot glances as me when I cocked my head wondering where I heard that name before.

"Gomen...but I've got detention with Zero because...we were sleeping in class again..." Yuuki apologized, "We've got it for a whole week so it's basically impossible to guide him to anywhere"

"That's fine" the chairman stated lightly as if he had been expecting this. He turned around to look at me with a way-over-the-top cheesy grin... "THEN AKA-CHAN WILL GUIDE HIKARU-KUN!"

"NANIIIIII?!?!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

The Chairman began faking tears as he tried to persuade me.

"Oh, Akari-san...*sob* You wouldn't want p-poor little Hikaru-kun wandering around the school with all the day students girls all around him do you? *sob*"

"No...but-"

"You don't want him to sit in a corner of his room and cry because he's all alone and lost do you?"

"NO...BUT-"

"You aren't that cold-hearted to not lead a poor little 15 year old boy around the school for his first week are you?"

"NO!!!! BUT THEN-"

"EXCELLENT!" he shouted as he waltzed out of the room "THEN I'LL CALL HIKARU-KUN IN!!!! JUST WAIT FOR ME RIGHTTT HERE! I think he's down in the lobby shivering in the cold..."

-SLAM-

I slammed the door in is face as hard as I could as he went out, I whipped around, and pointed at Yuuki and Zero.

"You...two...are...SO...SO...SO...DEAD!!!" I spat out the words through my teeth

For what ever reason, they bursted out laughing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!! STOP LAUGHING!" I yelled

Outside the door, I heard the Chairman's footstep growing louder accompanied by another pair of footsteps.

"Aka-chan," he asked through the wooden door, "Why were you screaming? Did Zero do something inappropriate to you? Why won't you let us in so we can talk this through? Hikaru-kun is getting frozen out here..."

"ZERO is not doing ANYTHING to me." I shouted as I opened the door roughly for them to come in "It just so happens that SOME STUPID ARROGANT DUMB CHAIRMAN decided to FORCE me into doing this RANDOM job when I NEED MY SLEEP so that I can GET FREAKING GOOD GRADES. But SOMEHOW me being Yuuki-chan's 'little SISTER' isn't helping 'PAPA' in ANY FREAKIN WAY." I shouted making quotation marks in the air while i gave death stares straight into the chairman's head as he went back sitting on his chair.

Somehow, the reaction was a lil' bit different from what I imagined... everything was quiet. I sprung around...the new kid was standing there staring at me as if he had seen me before, but not like I was some fool who just shouted at the top of my lungs complaining about some crap. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, pale white trousers and black shoes.

Something was seriously wrong with him. He was SUPPOSE to be GAPING at me as if I was CRAZY.

Making a fool of myself again...I laughed weirdly..."Oh hohohohoho...um, I'm Fukuoka Akari, you can call me Akari, nice to meet you..." as I slowly tiptoed back to where the chairman was sitting again and slammed my hands onto his table.

"You are going to regret choosing me to do this..." I warned him with my poisoned words... Swearing to take my revenge on him someday.

"Ano...Hajimemashte, I'm Hakushou Hikaru." he replied my crappy introduction with his perfect introduction.

I'm not joking, his voice sounded really familiar. "...d-domo..." I replied, embarrassed, feeling my checks getting a bit hot.

The chairman stood up as if he didn't hear my threat. "Well Hikaru-kun, since Akari-san is your guide here, she will lead you to your dorms tonight with Kaname-kun here. I think you two know each other already since you're both pure bloods and quite related together in a way too."

"I'm not doing it." I replied bluntly, crossing my arms, angry that he ignored my threat

The Chairman gasped at me, he fell onto his knees, preparing for another 'tearful explanation'

"Aka-chan...I...I didn't expect this...This is all too sudden...Oh...Oh!! *sob sob*, I'm begging you with my-"

"It's fine..."

I looked up surprised

"If Fukuoka-san doesn't want to do it then it's fine. I'm sure I'll be able to find my way in the school along with everyone else..." He looked toward the ground with miserable, regretful eyes (like he was expecting me to say no), somehow able to smile painfully while talking.

Zero, Yuuki, Kaname and the retarded Chairman looked at me, expecting some response.

I felt my face getting hot.

"Fine. I-I'll do it" I pouted

"Really?" He looked up, his face breaking into his first true smile.

I blushed even harder.

"Y-yea. But it's just for a week! And stop calling my 'Fukuoka-san' I don't like it."

"Hai, Thank you..." He whispered happily, mesmerized by my acceptance to guide him around the school.

"Oh Hikaru kunnnn~!!!" The Chairman interrupted, grabbed both of his hands and hugged them tightly with "tears" streaming down his face. "You made her say yes!! What did you do to her to make her say yes? You need to teach me how to do that so that I can persuade her to do anything!"

Me and Zero somehow reacted together. My left hand on the chairman's right shoulder and Zero's right hand on his left shoulder, we both pulled him back and (surprisingly) said together,

"Sexual Harassment is not tolerated in Cross Academy."

He pouted but then smiled smugly, "This is my wonderful splendid daughter, Cross Yuuki, and this is Kiryuu Zero, who is a vampire hunter who's got no guts to kill a fly, so there is no need for you-"

His words were cut short as Zero punched him hard in the face and he was sent flying across the room. Yuuki sighed, turning to me she ordered, "Aka-chan, would you mind brining Hikaru-kun's Night class uniform?"

Still mesmerized by this Hikaru-kun's reaction when I accepted, I went to get the uniform the chairman had specially ordered for him which was specially tailored, benefiting his rank (Freaking purebloods...I want my uniform specially tailored too! *pouts*). I brought it back out, handing it to Hikaru-kun. He smiled and I gave a tiny winy smile back. His smiles seemed forced, as if he was grieving about some pain.

Yuuki-chan interrupted my thinking coming up with something unimaginable.

"Um...Zero, Is it just me, or do they look like twins?" She stated

Before I could even protest that we weren't related in any way, Kaname was right in front of her, covering her mouth with one of his elegant hands pulling her out of the room whispering something into her ear, making her blush deep crimson.

The chairman got up from his spot and went over to Hikaru-kun and me. He spoke to us sadly as if there was something that didn't go as planned.

"Akari-san, unfortunately Kaname-kun is unavailable right now as he is outside with Yuuki... Zero, it would be best if you went down to accompany Yuuki and Kaname-kun. Akari-san would you please lead Hikaru-kun to the Moon dorms and ask Ichijou-kun to find him a room."

Zero trudged out of the room, not wanted to follow Kaname, but had to, incase he did something to Yuuki-chan.

I saw him turn his head back and said, "be careful..."

"Oh shut up Zero, I can take care of myself."

He stopped his tracks and turned his head again. "Oh yea? Who got attacked by vampires when she was a kid?"

"Oh shut up..." I mumbled.

"Stop arguing you two...Zero, Kaname-kun and Yuuki is waiting for you. Akari-san, I'm sure Hikaru-kun is bored of waiting."

Zero walked out of the door once again. I turned back to Hikaru.

"Hai. Please come this way Hikaru-kun" I spoke politely, wanting him to forget my stupidness that I had shown to him.

The chairman followed us out quietly saying "Thank you so much for accepting this job Akari-san. I'm sure it'll do you a world of good one day." He was actually smiling sincerely to me.

But I was so dumb, I didn't understand a word that he had said and replied "Hah? What are you saying Chairman?"

But him being the stupid secretive Chairman, closed the door in my face. I stuck my tongue out at the wooden door.

Hikaru-kun giggle beside me, making me blush. His laughter seemed to be filled with the need to laugh now. Why was it that his feelings always confused me?

I stood back up straight, trying to take away my blush unsuccessfully and walked saying "what are you laughing at? It's the dumb Chairman's fault for not explaining everything properly."

"Gomen, It's just that when I'm around you, I feel more free, more happy. To tell you the truth, I haven't laughed like this for the past 10 years."

"Are you serious?!? How can you manage not to smile or laugh?" I gapped at him

"Oh, when you're grieving about your entire family dying, you wouldn't be able to laugh much either… It would just bring back more and more painful memories when I was with my family, and my beloved- Ah, gomen, I'm just blabbering on about random stuff aren't I?"

"No, I don't think so. It's pretty interesting actually, I've never knew my parents and never had any siblings myself...It's like my brain is missing out on a whole chunk of memory, as if someone just sucked it all out of me. You know what, I've never thought about this before but somehow, I'd give away everything I have just to have that chunk of memory back. 'Fukuoka Akari' isn't even my real name, some aunt just decided to change my name completely when they found me on their porch. Boring but-" I had stopped abruptly because the whole time I was blabbering about some crap, he had been looking intensely on me, as if we use to know each other when we were small, and we were separated for some reason and he's now trying to absorb every bob and bits of me so that I could be like his 'other half'. He was still staring at me even though I had stopped speaking. He had chocolate brown eyes and black hair just like me. Yuuki was right. We did look like twins, but it was just impossible because he was a Vampire and I wasn't. Let alone being a Pureblooded one.

The guard at the Moon Dorm entrance made us break our eye contact as he needed my name as proof that the Chairman did send me here instead of being some crazy 'Aidou-senpai fan' with Hikaru-kun as a Day student in disguise. Even more surprisingly, he nodded his head respectfully to Hikaru-kun, just like how he would have done if I walked in with Kaname. Hikaru-kun returned a soft smile. We reached a beautifully polished carved oak door. I shivered as I remembered my first memory.

"Are you cold?" He asked me gently, as if he was born to protect me.

"No...It's just that...I'm scared..." I replied him softly.

This topic required me talking about the past, which currently wasn't a good idea when we were standing in front of a house full of vampires.

"Why are you scared? ...Can you tell me?" he whispered back a question

"It's...It's just because I had a scary encounter with two scary vampires who were after my blood when I was five...It isn't a pleasant memory, but from what I remembered there was like this little angel who flew down and protected me... If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here now, so I'm very grateful..." I looked at him at he was looking at me with those soft eyes again. I couldn't help it but I smiled softly back at him saying "I still can't pick. Between my memories and meeting that little angel once again...It's such a hard choice."

"I'm sure you'll get both of them..." he whispered

"...What makes you so sure?" I inquired

He smiled softly towards the ground again "It's just that you're a very kind person, you deserve to have both of your wishes granted, don't you think?"

I gasped at him. No one had ever said those words to me before. He smiled back to me and gently took my hand, reassuring me again that I won't be attacked for he would be protecting me.

I gently opened the door just as the wind blew in, I whimpered, they probably recognized my scent already as the wind blew. I opened the door even wider now.

* * *

Hikaru-kun was wrong.

Very wrong.

Something did attack me alright.

I opened the door wider.

A shadow lunged out at me.

I screamed...

* * *

_Ending Theme: Precious One by KAT-TUN_

* * *

**Ahahahaa i'm sorry i really couldnt resist the cliffhanger.**

**someones going to dieeee DUNDUNDUNDUNNNNN.......**

**ahahahahaahahahahahahahaaaa**

**Zero: so first its 'fufufu' now its 'ahahahahahahahahaaaa'? you have serious issues.**

**humph. shut up zero.**

**Zero: ...jerk. **

**WHAT?**

**and i gave you a big role in the next chapter =O you're the jerk.**

**Zero: fine. sorry.**

***squeal*!!!!!!**

**kanames not talking to me. cus i didnt make him speak in this chapter.**

***cries.***

**fine. reject me you guys.**

**REVIEW AND ILL SEND YOU A PREVIEW! thats cus i havent found a perfect preview. yet.**

**and many thanks to (those who reviewed) : xenocanaan, xXKaira-himeXx, kanameXakari (ahahaha i love you sarah), Nettie~, Fifi H. Hasman!!!**

**i'm suprised that cindy didnt review. nettie go kill her for me plox. and sarah go kill cat and adi.**

***gasp* forgot something :**

**eventhough its at the end:**

**Disclaimer: i own the OC and the plot. besides the snow thingy. the yuuki thingy. yea you get the point.**

**and.**

**COPYRIGHT.**

**seeya next chapter~**

**Love,**

**Akari~**

* * *


	3. Resurrecting Memories

**OKAY OKAY IM SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! my bad, my bad ehehe... theres exams and assessments during this time, so things are rather busy...But i finally have this chapter typed up! Heh... I left you guys at a cliff hanger last chapter right? my bad..again ahaha anyways. new intro song! Enjoy Chapter 3 : Resurrecting Memories.**

**Disclaimer : I dont own Vampire Knight. If i did own VK, i'd probably turn it in to Yaoi instead of it's incestness XD *is shot* i own the ocs though.**

_Opening Theme: Rescue by KAT-TUN_

"MOU, AIDOU-SENPAI!!" I screamed at the vampire who had lunged at me grabbing me into a big hug since I haven't seen him for so long.

"AIDOU-SENPAI!! PLEASE LET ME GO! KANAME-SENPAI WOULDN'T LIKE IT IF HE KNEW THAT YOU WERE MALESTING ME!!"

"Demo, you're not Yuuki-chan, so he wouldn't care." He protested, clinging on to me even more.

"Mou, Aidou-senpai, you're going to kill Aka-chan here." Ichijou-senpai laughed behind Aidou

"Ano…If you don't mind, can you let go of Akari-san please?" Hikaru-kun asked timidly next to me

As if his words was a command, Aidou-senpai slowly released me (but still hugging me), staring at the guy next to me. I tried my best to release myself but failing miserably.

"Aidou-senpai, Ichijou-senpai, this is Hakushou Hikaru-kun. From today onwards he will be attending Cross Academy." I introduced them to him. "Hikaru-kun, this is Hanabusa Aidou-senpai and Ichijou Takuma-senpai."

"Nice to meet you" He gracefully took a short bow

"Because Kaname-senpai is speaking with Yuuki-chan and Zero somewhere in the forest…Chairman Cross said that you should show Hikaru-kun his room, Ichijou-senpai." I continued

Ichijou-senpai nodded and smiled happily at him

Aidou-senpai stared at Hikaru-kun…actually, more like glaring…

"What's your relationship with Aka-chan?" He asked menacingly

"AIDOU-SENPAI!!!"I flushed pretty badly "We're-"

"We're just friends…" He finished off for me, smiling nicely to him

Aidou-senpai smiled evilly and hugged me tighter again

"Well that's good, because Aka-chan belongs to me and only me! Ne, Aka-chan?"

"EHHH?!?!?!?!!?" I screamed, trying to protest, "B-BUT-"

"Well, isn't that good…"

I stared at Hikaru-kun who had cut in, he was smiling painfully, looking onto the ground again

"H-Hikaru-kun…"

"Well, I'm pretty tired, can you show me to my room please Ichijou-kun?"

"Hai, you don't need to be so formal to me Hakushou-sama, you are a Pureblood," he replied, being formal himself, "Please come this way."

I felt Aidou-senpai froze and he whispered into my ear, making the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"He's a Pureblood?" he asked.

"Yes." I thought of something, "He can be meaner than Kaname-senpai, so let me go already!" I whispered back

"Nice try but no." He replied smugly.

Damn.

"Takuma-kun," Hikaru-kun continued, "You can call me Hikaru" He smiled kindly

"If you insist, Hikaru-kun. Now let's go to your room."

"Ah, Hikaru-kun!" I shouted

He turned his head around and smiled his agonizing smile. "Hai?"

"Ah…Eto…Do you want me to accompany you to your room?"

"There will be no need for you to do that, Akari-san…" He stared at the floor again, "Besides, it's getting very late, don't you need to-"

I reacted without thinking.

Like my brain took control of my entire body.

I ran to him…

"Hi-chan," I held his hands, He stared at me, mouth open, "What's wrong? Mama said everything will be alright remember? You promised not to be sad…"

As if me calling him 'Hi-chan' wasn't bad enough, my head just HAD to move in and my mouth just HAD to gently place a kiss on his cheek, much to everyone's surprise.

I swear I died from embarrassment.

My brain gave my body back to me. I gasped, letting go of his hand, he was still staring at me, like he was thinking 'Is it really possible?' My hands naturally covered my face in embarrassment.

Well, there goes my first kiss…

ARGHHH!! What is WRONG with me? I kissed a Pureblood Vampire that I barely knew! Thank God Zero and Yuuki-chan wasn't here, or they would tease-

"Aka-chan…Did you just…" Yuuki-chan stood in the doorway with Zero both of their mouths open.

Oh Crap.

"A-Akari…You…You j-…Just…" Zero stuttered, something that he never did.

Oh Crap, oh crap, oh crap!!!

Why is there this feeling that I want to vomit all of my guts out… like my stomach is knotted together tugging at my heart, my eyes were stinging painfully as they wanted to roll down my face.

I really really hate my life.

I should so turn emo. Like Zero. Life would be interesting…

My legs moved on their own again, but not for me to do something completely stupid but luckily, they took me out of the door, running for my life, the tears just betrayed me and streamed down my face, letting everyone see.

I peeked a last look when I ran out of the door and Hikaru-kun's hand was reached out and his mouth was still opened, he whispered something. Even though he was far away, his voice rang clearly through my head as if he was right next to me, speaking directly into my ear…

"Mi-chan…"

* * *

(Hakushou Hikaru POV)

* * *

"Mi-chan…"

My legs gave up on me as she ran away…

Takuma ran towards me shouting in my ear, asking if I was alright probably, but I couldn't hear a thing.

Is it really possible that she remembers?

But who bit her? There's only one Pureblood here in Cross Aca-

Kuran Kaname…

No…He wouldn't dare…

Would he?

I felt myself being lifted up. Possibly Takuma, again, I saw Zero run out of the door, after what seemed like half an hour since Mi-chan ran out.

Takuma carried me up the stairs with both of his hands, he carefully opened the door with one hand, walking into my luxurious dorm, but I wasn't thinking about it nor did I care. He placed me gently on to the bed, and I curled up into a ball, hugging my knees tightly on my side, my back facing him, crying silently, my tears making wet stains on to the silk bed sheets.

"Hikaru-kun…are you going to be fine?"

"mm…"

"Well then…I'll let you rest…"

"mm…"

"Goodnight, Hikaru-kun…"

He slowly turned around and walked out; he began to close the door, hesitant.

I rolled back over, facing him after drying my tears.

"Takuma-kun…"

His concerned frown turned back into his original happy smile.

I forced myself to smile again.

"Thank you…and good night" I whispered, my voice hoarse.

"It's no big deal, get well soon, Hakushou-sama" he chuckled

I threw the nearest pillow at him, trying to make the atmosphere light, but too broken down to aim. If Kazumi was here then everything would be so much ea-

I couldn't think about her, it hurts too much, being told by Aidou Hanabusa that he loved Kazumi was as if my heart was stabbed with thousands and millions of tiny needles and the fragments of my heart dangling on thin threads…

I need to send Takuma out of the room before he saw my tears fall. Seeing the tears of a Pureblood is exceedingly shameful.

"I told you to call me Hikaru!"

He laughed. Why could he laugh so easily at everything when I couldn't? Why am I still so broken down at what happened TEN years ago?

Why?

"Hai hai, well then, I won't be disturbing you Hikaru-kun."

He picked up the cushion and left it on the nearest chair to him and (finally) walked out of the room, shutting the door silently behind him.

Hearing his footsteps gradually disappear, I let myself break.

I cried.

I cried as if there was no tomorrow.

* * *

(No POV)

* * *

"Looks like it has already begun…" The chairman stood behind his desk, looking at the full moon out of his window. Kaname sat opposite his desk in a comfy looking chair, his feet planted firmly on the ground, one hand on his lap while his other, curled it's delicate fingers around the stem of the cup filled with blood tablet drink, his lips taking in the liquid, a small amount at a time. He waited for the Chairman to finish before protesting.

"Things will be interesting these few months…Ne, Kaname-kun?"

He settled his fake blood on a small table in front of him.

"Isn't this all too soon? You know she will be in pain." He asked tonelessly

"Well we can't stop this from happening, now can we?" The chairman asked him back

"'When one truly loves the one who's memory was taken away…'" Kaname quoted

"'…The memory will slowly come back on it's own will.' Meaning, Akari-san's body will be controlled by the home coming memories…She'll be doing things without thinking over it…" The Chairman finished

"So the only way for Akari to not endure the pain is either biting her or having Hikaru truly love another?" Kaname pressed on

"According to the legend, yes." He answered gravely.

They shared a silence, both lost in their thoughts. Kaname slowly reached for his drink again, brining the edge of the crystal cup to his soft lips again, he paused in the middle of a sip, sensing something was wrong. He quietly but gracefully put his drink back on to the table and got up on to his feet. As soon as he did that, the Chairman turned around, looking at him with soft eyes, as if he was going to make him understand something.

"Ne, Kaname-kun…" he started, "do you think we should warm Hikaru-kun about Akari-san's condition?"

"Why do we need to do such thing?" He inquired softly in his deep caring voice.

"Well…he might be mistaken for someone else biting Kazumi…"

"I'll talk to him about it, besides, judging on what Akari has done earlier tonight, he would be too confused to understand or even listen to anybody."

"Ah…" he replied, thoughtful about what Kaname had just said.

"I shall be heading back, I have a bad feeling about Aidou."

"Well then, I'll leave it to you. Thank you and see you soon."

Kaname walked slowly and elegantly towards the door, his hand rested on the shiny door handle for a brief second before turning it. As expected, the Chairman stopped him.

"Kaname-kun…did you tell Yuuki and Kiryuu-kun?" He asked

"Yes…although I think Zero has a problem handling the situation…It seems that he has grown very fond of Akari." His hands tightened around the doorknob, leaving dents, surprising himself.

"Is that so…" He murmured at Kaname, "Then things will be even more interesting…"

Trying to get his confused feeling sorted out, he wanted to get out of the room.

"Good night Chairman."

"Ah!" He replied, snapping out of his daze, "You have a pleasant night too…Kaname-kun."

A smile was tugging at the corner of his lips as he saw Kaname's reaction when he reported that Zero had grown fond of Akari. He did his best to hide it, trying not to anger the Pureblood.

The door shut quietly and he chuckled silently, turning around to look at the beautiful moon again.

* * *

Kaname shut the door quietly and he followed the moonlight that came through the floor-to-ceiling windows. His footsteps stopped as he caught the scent of Akari's freshly spilt blood.

'Hakushou Kazumi…' He thought, his eyes turning blood red, one of his hands pressed against the window while the other held his class books. 'A Pureblood vampire with a rare blood type…I wonder how she'll taste like…'

He left the window and continued walking down the deserted hallway.

'As if Yuuki's blood wasn't already tempting…' He smiled a rare smile, once again confused in his thoughts.

'Yes, things will be interesting… I should pay a little visit to her… An interesting girl indeed." His smile was still evident on his wonderful face. (AN: insert crazy fan girl squeal here…cus I did when I was rereading LOL)

* * *

(Fukuoka Akari POV)

* * *

I ran.

I ran and ran and ran, into the forest, leaving everything behind me, tears streaming down my face, blurring my vision, making my trip over unseen tree roots which was everywhere. The sharp rocks scratching my hands, knees and my chin, my blood oozing out of my skin. I stood up slowly supporting my weight against a tree in front of me was a beautiful river with big stones in middle making a natural line to the other side. The river matched perfectly with the full moon sitting on top of it.

I sighed and sat at the edge of the river, examining my hands and knees, they seemed to be scratched pretty badly. I washed my hands and knees in the ice cold water. It was autumn and all the leaves were a pretty orange and red colour. What did my memories contain when I was 5 and younger?

Hakushou Hikaru just sounded way too fami-

Hakushou Hikaru…

My brain raced back to the first ever memory of me waking up in a pool of blood snow all by myself…two level E vampires surrounded me… A young boy with a huge resemblance of a angel swooped down to protected me..

The angel…

-Flashback-

I woke up all alone, surrounded by red soft stuff.

'Blood' a voice rang through my head 'Vampires will drink your blood'

'What is a vampire? What is blood?' These questions repeated in my head again and again.

I looked up, two humans were standing there.

Their eyes were blood red. Were they 'Vampires'?

"Are you lost?" one asked.

"We can take you home…"

"But in return, we need to drain your sweet blood" they spoke together in perfect timing, laughing madly, they stared at me with their eyes, I was trying to look away but it was as if his gaze attracted everything, My hands went in front of me, giving me little protection, while I screamed my head off, wanting them to go away, tripping over my own clumsy feet. A elegant angel came flying in…

"Low life Vampires like you should not be draining blood off a 5 year old" He stated, which sounded oddly familiar.

"Wanna stop us? Bit young for a killer, how old are you?"

"Who are you anyways?"

"I bet you can't fight to save your own life. Anyways, we just need her blood" They talked continuously.

"Hakushou Hikaru, 5 years old, Pureblood Vampire. You two deserve to die." He plunged his hands into their stomach and they turned into ash.

-End of Flashback-

Hikaru-kun is…is him? All this time, he never told me… Confused with all my thought, I wiped the blood off my chin, my hands reaching for the water again, but the grass was too slippery and slipped.

My face was 2 inches above water as someone grabbed me by the waist just before I fell in. I turned around and had the biggest surprise of my life.

"K…Kaname-senpai!" I gasped as he pulled me back up, somehow I ended in his arms and he was hugging my protectively.

My cheeks felt like they were on fire.

Concern crossed his eyes, but his face didn't show it.

"You're bleeding…" he murmured, "What happened?"

He spoke with such gentleness it was impossible not to answer his question.

"I…I fell and the r…rocks scraped my arms and knees…" I was stuttering helplessly.

"And your chin…" His fingers wiped off some blood, his eyes turning pretty crimson and his head went down towards my neck licking some blood that had trickled down there, sending pleasurable shivers down my spine. The way he licked it was full of satisfaction, as if he was daring me to ask him for more.

He sighed softly, lifting his head back up as soon as he was done, his red eyes turned back to their normal mesmerizing maroon eyes.

"K-K-Kaname-senpai! Why w-were you-"

He looked straight into my eyes, my cheeks growing even more hot

"Your blood tempts many vampires…" he explained

My eyes widened, was he going to bite me?!?

"I licked your blood," he continued, "So that I know when you're in trouble. Do you understand?"

I blushed, he was helping me? Since when did he started helping people?

I nodded lightly and blushed even more as his hands slowly and delicately caressed my hair, his head leaning in and sniffing the strand he was holding. My heart fluttered due to the fact that his face was just an inch away from my face, and his fingers was lightly passing my cheek making me redden even more.

He looked back into my eyes once more.

"You should head back to your room. It's getting late." He smiled softly, a smile that I've never seen him use.

"Eh…okay" I looked down to the ground trying to hide the blush that had permanently moved in. He touched my cheek once more and left towards the darkest parts of the forest again. My face was probably redder than a tomato, I let out my rage.

"W-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?" I shrieked making the birds in the trees fly away. "PERVERT! I-IM SUEING YOU FOR SEXUAL HARASSMENT!" I grouched and mumbled random dissing words especially for Kaname.

I blushed again remembering how he caressed me. I shook my head hard.

The stones in the middle of the river was tempting to jump on. I carefully planted my feet on one of the rocks, stabilizing myself, preparing to leap to the neighboring rock. I lept, and being a retard as I am, I landed on the mossy part of the rock and guess what, I freaking slipped. I felt something hit my head and I saw my blood ooze out of somewhere making beautiful swirly patterns in the water. I smiled softly, watching it swirl around was very relaxing. Then everything started going fuzzy and out of focus. I frowned. I want my swirly image back. But with all my luck, everything blacked out.

The last thing I could only think of was,

"Screw Kaname…"

* * *

(Kiryuu Zero POV)

* * *

It's hard to find Akari. It always was. Always in her usual day dreaming mood, floating around, not caring about what's happening around her.

Yet that smile of hers always left me in awe, not knowing how to react when she smiled at me, making me look like an idiot just staring at her. Knowing that she was lost in this forest and that I was finding her without any reason at all pissed me off. Seeing her reach up and kissing that lowlife pureblood pissed me off even more.

Why the hell is SHE a pureblood TOO?!?

Why does it hurt so much inside?!? I don't give a shit about vampires…

But why is it that…who she is affects me differently from everyone else?

_Its because you love her… _Some stupid retarded voice inside me spoke.

"No, I DON'T!" anger showed in my voice as I refused to believe that I was in love with Akari. Uh...Kazumi. WHATEVER. She loves that Pureblood Kuran anyways doesn't she?

She was just a friend. A mere good friend.

With a mesmerizing smile… The way her hand brushed through her soft hair…the way she calls out my name…

Oh My God.

I cant be… I cant be in love with that midget!

B-but… Could I really be in love with her?

_Told you so!_ That annoying voice rang through out my head.

"Oh Shut up! AKARI!! Where the hell ARE YOU?" I shouted desperately "That retarded Pureblood can't hurt you-"

And I smelt it.

Her sweet blood.

Did she hurt herself?

HOW?!?

I ran even faster, the blood lust showed in my eyes, but it was somehow easy to ignore when I knew Akari was in danger.

I could smell the blood. Lots of blood…

…Mixed with…water?

Is she drowning?

OH SHIT!

I could hear the running water somewhere up ahead with her blood mixed in it. What the hell is she doing to herself? Adrenalin pumped through my veins as I was scared that she was going to die. Why the hell would she jump in to a freaking river when it was only a mere 12 degrees?

I ran past the trees as I saw a glimpse of the one whom I hated the most.

"Kuran…" I whispered the name as my legs came to a halt.

"You sure you want to stop and talk to me? Zero…" He smiled slightly. That jerk. "I'm surprised that you can hold your thirst for blood…"

A small growl escaped from my throat.

"Oh, I saved her Zero, I didn't push her down. She fell on her own while jumping around on rocks…" he laughed quietly.

"And you didn't stop her? Kuran…You Bastard…" I growled again.

"I wanted to, Zero… Of course I wanted to. But then I sensed you running towards the river…" He frowned, "I had no chance but to let you save her."

That surprised me.

"Now why the hell would you, Kuran, want to save Akari?" I smirked, "Since when did you care about people?"

He smiled softly. Which was not he reaction I was hoping to receive.

And what made it worse was that he wasn't smiling like how he would smile at Yuuki every dusk…

"It's because I love her Zero…" He replied softly, "Now go save her Zero, she's waiting for you at the bottom of the river."

He walked away slowly yet elegantly much to my horror as I was still frozen with shock from what he just told me.

He turned his head back once more.

"Hurry Zero, or she will die at this rate," he frowned, "unless you want me to save her which I'll gladly do…"

Another growl slipped from my mouth and my legs took off again before I could even protest about letting him save my best friend. Well, one of them.

I reached the river but I couldn't see Akari anywhere. She wasn't at the bottom of the river like how that Bastard had said was she?

Oh Shit, Yes she was…

I could see her, and her blood. Yet I couldn't reach for her. I had no choice but to…

…Jump in…

I quickly pulled off my red tie and unbuttoned my heavy blazer without giving a second thought. I threw them down on to the half wet grass, kicked off me shoes and jumped in, carefully, not wanting to bang my head onto the rocks like how Akari did. I carefully lifted her out of the underwater jungle as I struggled for my breath. Our heads finally broke the surface as I gasped deeply again for air, but I couldn't hear any spluttering or coughing coming from Akari, in fact, she wasn't even making any noise at all since we resurfaced.

My heart made a rare painful lurch as I was afraid I was already too late.

I swam desperately for the muddy river bank dragging her carefully along avoiding as much rocks as possible so she won't earn more bruises and cuts. I gently lifted her out of the river and placed her delicately onto the river band before getting on it myself. I quickly unbuttoned her even heavier drenched blazer and threw it aside.

I opened her mouth slightly preparing myself to well…um…be an oxygen tank and give her air…when, thankfully, she started spluttering and coughing. I sighed in relief. Her breathing returned normal again, her heartbeat strengthened. I slowly picked her up bridal style, her head rolled around uncomfortably until she found a comfortable sport near my chest.

I felt my face grow warmer every second that passed.

I ignored it and started heading back to where the commotion started, so Yuuki wouldn't have to go all frantic. I left our clothes back at the river bank. I would collect them later when Akari was in a much more stabilized state.

* * *

"Zero! What happened to Akari-chan?!?" Yuuki started pestering me as soon as I re-entered the Night Class Dorms.

"She was being stupid and fell inside a river and banged her head against a rock." I frowned, looking for a suitable place to put Akari down.

"Kiryuu-kun, you can place her on my bed in my room" Kuran smirked from where he was standing.

Another growl escaped from my mouth. Yuuki pulled at my thin wet shirt.

"I guess there's no other choice, Kuran-senpai…" I muttered quietly trying to control my anger.

* * *

(Hakushou Hikaru POV)

* * *

"What?!?" I shouted, startled, dry tears still evident on my face, "Kazumi, she…got hurt?!?"

Had I been so stupid in crying not to notice the strong scent of my own sister's blood?!?

"It would be better if you don't shout, Hikaru." Kaname said lightly, expressionless, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

I ignored him as I scrambled out of my bed, trying to untangle myself from all the silky bed sheets. I rushed pass Kaname, following the strong scent of Kazumi's blood. The sweet scent, the blood that I've been thirsting for years, the only blood that I needed to keep me alive instantly made my eyes red, my throat dry. My fangs naturally extended as I got closer and closer to Kaname's room. I bit down on my own lips and licked up some of my own spilt blood. It barely soothed me. I stopped running when I reached his room, facing his closed door.

I buried my face in my pale hands, trying to block out my lust for Kazumi's blood. The blood lust no longer showed in my eyes, my throat became less dry and my fangs stopped extending and shortened a bit.

I stood up straight again, sighed and slowly opened the door.

Kazumi was lying in the middle of the bed with Zero sitting beside her staring at her deeply.

My heart lurched painfully.

Zero turned around, and smiled a tiny smile while he got off the bed, gently gesturing for me to go towards her.

I walked slowly towards the fragile body of my sister on the bed and sat where Zero sat a second ago. My body began moving on its own, wanting to get closer to her. I gave in to my own temptations as I gently reached for her hand and tightly pressed it against my face, sniffing in the sweet scent that I've missed so much.

"Kazumi…" I whispered painfully.

* * *

(Fukuoka Akari POV)

* * *

You know how people say your whole life flashes in front of you when you die?

Well, that happens.

Yet everything was focused on Hikaru-kun's face.

Him stabbing the level E's over and over again.

Somehow Zero, Yuuki and Kaname were in the snowy background with Hikaru-kun.

And Hikaru-kun was stabbing them.

Their blood was oozing all out and they were slowly disintegrating. I ran over and tried to help them get up before they completely turned into dust. I turned my head back to look at Hikaru-kun. I let out a whimper as I saw that his fangs were extended, eyes crimson. I gave a look of pure terror. He smiled at me, eyes redder than ever.

"Akari…" Hikaru-kun whispered softly "Come to me…I promise I wont hurt you…"

His fangs visibly extended a lot more.

I stumbled back and was lying next to Zero who was clutching his chest which had a giant odd shaped hole.

I gasped in shock

"Z…ZERO!" I stuttered helplessly

"A…kari…" He moaned painfully, "R-run...away… before its…too late…"

As soon as he said that, his face started crackling, leaving small dust particles on the bloody snow. I looked over at where Yuuki and Kaname were. They were already dust…

"A…Akari…" Zero muttered for the last time before his whole body turned in to dust and flew away with the strong wind.

* * *

My eyes shot open.

Someone was holding my hand.

It was cold and unfamiliar.

Too cold.

I shouted out the first name I could think of. He had to be fine.

He had to be Healthy, Happy and Alive.

"ZERO!"

I sat up straight.

The person holding my hand was not Zero.

It was Hikaru-kun.

"Akari!" Zero shouted back, rushing over to the bed. I grabbed his face, my breathing still ragged, my eyes wide, they were starting to fill up with tears. "Zero…!" I whispered frantically, staring straight into his pretty amethyst eyes.

I looked around his face. There was no cracks, no fallen face bits. There was no large weird hole in his chest.

"Shh, Akari, it's okay…Everything's okay…" Zero murmured comfortingly as he held me tightly in his embrace.

I sobbed silently into his chest

"I…I thought you had died…"

"Pfft… Baka. I thought You had died…What were you thinking? Playing stepping stones in this weather…"

"It's her favourite game ever since she was little…" A voice beside us said.

We turned around, surprised.

"Ah…H-Hikaru-kun…" I said softly, blushing.

"It's nice to know that you're fine now…Akari-san…" He slowly got up from the bed and started walking towards the door.

"Hi-Hikaru-kun!" I shouted after him

He turned around smiling.

"A-arigatou…for saving my life…when I was little…" My voice got softer and softer near the end of he sentence, when my face got redder and redder.

I let go of Zero and faced him properly.

Hikaru-kun's face of shock turned into a genuine smile, which somehow made me blush even harder. I laid back on my tummy, burying my face into the unknown pillow which held an intoxicating scent. I sniffed it all in, not wanting to forget it.

"Akari?" Zero asked beside me, "Are you okay? You're not trying to suffocate yourself in Kuran's pillow are you?"

My head shot up from the pillow immediately

"K-K-K-K-K-K-K-KANAME-SENPAI'S PILLOW?!?" I shouted. Some part of me wanted to go back and sniff in the wonderful scent.

Why was it so hard to resist?

**I **was on **his** bed. **His** beautiful scent was **everywhere.**

"Good to see that you're awake now, Akari." A musical voice near the door said.

I turned around in shock.

"K-kaname-senpai! Um…Thank you for um…letting me sleep on your bed…" I said blushing even harder now, remembering what happened before I fell into the river.

He smiled softly, "That's okay…You should be more careful with yourself."

"Ah…Hai…Thanks for worrying about me…" I replied softly.

"Let's go back to the Day Class Dorms, Akari…" Zero muttered.

"IIE!" I cried, finally giving in to my temptation, sleeping back down on the bed, covering myself with the silky bed sheets, sniffing in the wonderful scent again.

"Oi! I'm already letting you skip patrol tonight! Let's go!" Zero argued as he started to get angry.

Why not play around? I thought as I smirked into the pillow.

"Oyasuminasai Zero~!" I sang]

"Don't make me tickle you…" He threatened.

Sucks that he knows all my weak spots… I poked my head out from the blankets and stuck a tongue out at him.

"Go ahead, see if I care!" I tried to sound convincing, yet my voice betrayed me and trembled as I spoke.

"Okay then, I will." He started edging over to me.

I gave a short scream and scrambled to the corner of the bed, trying to stay out of his reach, still hugging to the pillow preciously.

"Okay, Okay!! I'll go! Mou…Hidoi!!" I pouted.

Zero sighed in frustration. "You asked for it…It would have been easier if you just came with me in the first place. Sa, Ikou."

He got up from the bed.

I stared at the pillow, sniffing it again. I didn't want to let it go.

"Okay…I'll leave." I smirked, "On ONE condition!"

"I'm already letting you skip patrol and that's not enough?!?" He protested, "What the hell do you want now?"

"I want to keep this pillow," My smirk widened

"Eh?!? Akari, don't joke around. Let's go."

I pouted again. "Not leaving until you say 'yes' Zero-chan!"

"There's nothing special about that pillow! Now let's go!!" His eyebrow twitching in annoyance visibly.

"Onegai Zero!!" I pleaded him

He sighed in defeat. "Kuran-senpai…" he muttered softly in a dangerous voice, "Fukuoka-san will be taking this pillow."

Kaname-senpai smiled, "I don't mind. Sleep well…Akari." He was leaning casually against the door frame, his shirt halfway open revealing his smooth chest.

"Lets go Fukuoka-san…Oi Akari! What are you drooling at?!?"

"EH?!?" I snapped out of my daze, "I-I'M NOT DROOLING ZERO! MOU! AND DON'T CALL MY 'FUKUOKA-SAN'!"

"che…" Zero mumbled quietly, walking out of the door.

I followed him while giving him punches that barely affected him.

"Oyasumi, Hikaru-kun." I smiled at him as I passed by him.

"Oyasuminasai, Akari-san" He smiled back, replying politely.

We passed by Kaname-senpai.

"Oyasuminasai, Kaname-senpai." I blushed, "Thank you again!"

He smiled in return, making my heart do flips. I took a big sniff when I passed right next to him. Zero turned around facing my perverted smile that was clearly plastered on my face.

"Stop being such a scent pervert, Akari…" He mumbled.

"EH?!? I'm not sniffing anything!" I blushed, "Why do you always accuse me doing stuff that I don't do?" I mumbled, burying my face into the precious pillow I was hugging tightly in my arms.

"Yea right…" He replied back

My head couldn't help but continuously think about Kaname-senpai and his revealed chest. I smirked into my pillow once more and thought…

_Dammit…Why is he so damn hot?!?_

* * *

_Ending Theme: On Your Mind ~Please Come Back To Me~ by KAT-TUN_

**Not a cliff hanger this time...right?**

**Kaname: FINALLY i appear.**

**ahaha, sorry...**

**Zero: pfft. i got a bigger role than you did.**

**Kaname: ...*lightbulb breaks* Akari~~ .....**

**GOMEN ALMIGHTY PUREBLOOD. ILL (try) GIVE YOU A BIG ROLE NEXT CHAPTER **

**Kaname: You better.**

**Aidou: ...why do i always get the evil roles.....?**

**uh....anyways..REVIEW!**

**Many thanks to those who reviewed! :**

**KanameXAkari , xXKaira-himeXx , Hinamori , xLov3D**

**Seeya next time!**

**Akari~**

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


End file.
